The invention relates to a tree stand, of the type that is used in hunting.
Hunters often use tree stands while hunting. Tree stands have a mechanism for attaching themselves to a tree. The tree stand allows the hunter to be in an elevated position, out of the sight of game. Once attached, the hunter can spend long periods of time in a tree stand waiting for game to come to them. Tree stands are often used when bow hunting, as it allows the hunter to remain hidden in the tree so the game can get close enough for a bow to be used accurately.
Tree stands have been known for some time and there are many devices that are exemplary of the prior art. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,694 (Williams). Williams discloses a tree stand, including a platform 12 and a seat 14 collapsible between a position overlying the platform and a position upstanding from the platform. A climbing band 30 circles the tree, as shown in FIG. 3. A climbing aid 110 is provided for the tree stand. The aid includes a generally rectangular frame with one frame member slidable toward and away from the opposite end frame member to adjustably lock the frame in a selected position, dependent upon the girth of the tree.
Another such known tree stand is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,934 (Sumbro). Sumbro discloses a two-piece tree stand, including a climbing platform 12 and a locking element 60. The two elements interlock to fasten the components to one another and to add stability to the individual elements. The stand has a horizontal portion provided with a notched portion for engaging the tree and a band 32, 35 surrounding the tree.
A tree stand is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,242 (Woller et al) includes a platform 11 and tubular frame members supporting the platform. A yoke 42 is coupled to the platform and engages the tree, and in cable 50 couples the platform to the tree, with the end of the cable carrying a series of nuts 53. Cleats 38 are positioned on the tubular frame members for releasably securing the cable end using the nuts upon the cable.
None of the known devices discloses a tree stand that is lightweight and has a simple, secure manner in which to attach the stand to a tree.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a lightweight tree stand.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tree stand that securely attaches to a wider range of trees than prior devices, regardless of girth.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a tree stand that is easy to set up and comfortable to use for extended periods of time.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after considering the disclosure of the invention.
The tree stand has a platform and seat portion that are used together. The two portions are very similar and differ in that the platform has a grid on which a hunter can stand, and the seat portion has a sling in which the hunter can sit. Both portions have a frame with an upstanding post. A cable extends from one side of the frame across to the opposite side of the post and encircles a tree, crosses the other side of the post and is attached to the opposite side of the frame. This results in a criss-crossed line that both securely attaches each portion to the tree and is easy to set up by a single hunter.
The use of a post that is centrally located relative to the frame provides a guide point for the cable, reduces the overall size, and therefore weight, of the stand. The reduced weight and size allow the hunter to be able to carry the stand for long distances into the woods until a suitable spot is found to set up the stand.